


If it makes you feel alive

by baby_cakes_91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Exhibitionism, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Bites, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, Tour Bus, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_cakes_91/pseuds/baby_cakes_91
Summary: Louis is horny one night on the tour bus so he and Harry fuck while trying not to get caught by the others.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 143





	If it makes you feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! :) so this is my first time writing smut so I hope you like it, pls leave any requests or inspiration in the comments! i need it :))))

Louis was horny, but a tour bus filled with your closest mates was not an ideal place to ride your boyfriend into oblivion and these stupid bunks were too tiny anyways. Louis knew he should be asleep, their schedule was jam packed for the next few days with interviews, recording and of course their tour. Right now they were somewhere in the middle of the US and Louis was sporting an eager erection just imagining Harry's big hands roaming his body, he really could just slip out to the toilet for a quick wank and be done with it but he was craving Harry. He was addicted to the man, they had been so busy and tired that Louis had gone nearly a week without being filled by Harry, which in Louis’ world felt like years. The steady rhythm of the bus and Niall’s snoring was all that could be heard as Louis pleaded with his cock to give in, he begged himself to think of anything but Harry, not about his huge cock, his big hands, his sinful lips, Louis let out a strangled whine, and sprung out of bed. He knew that it was stupid and risky but he really couldn't give a fuck, so careful not to wake any of his bandmates, Louis tiptoed across to Harry's bunk and climbed in.

Harry was fast asleep on his back, blissfully unaware that his boyfriend was grinding his rock hard dick against his thigh. Louis wondered if he should wake Harry before they started, worried that he would make some sort of impromptu moan but if Harry was awake could talk Louis out of this which he was absolutely not having. Harry stirred as Louis began to bite his neck, leaving behind deep purple bruises, Louis worked his way down Harry's torso paying special attention to his nipples, swirling his tongue around them until they hardened in his mouth. He trailed down Harry's body, nosing at his naval before finally reaching the hem of his boxers. Louis mouthed at Harry's semi through the fabric, feeling it twitch he reached to pull it out of its fabric restraints and it bounced up to lie against Harry's stomach, Louis smiled to himself knowing that he had caused Harry to grow this hard and he wasn't even awake yet. He felt so fucking dirty knowing that his best friends were surrounding him most likely unaware of what Louis was about to do, with that in mind Louis spat into his hand and began running it up and down Harry’s dick feeling it grow harder in his palm with every stroke, he watched Harry’s face closely as his eyes fluttered slightly. Satisfied with its hardness Louis licked the beads of precum forming at the head of Harry’s cock and impulsively took Harry into his mouth inch by inch until his nose was grazing Harry’s pelvis and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He sucked a few more times before he felt a strong hand tangle into his messy hair. 

“Fuck louis you little shit” Harry moaned breathily, throwing his head back and gently pushing Louis’ head back down his cock as he slowly began to buck his hips up into Louis’ warm mouth. Louis slipped his left hand up to hold Harry's hips down while his other slipped down to his own throbbing cock to give it some well needed attention through his boxers. Harry hips bucked hard into Louis' mouth as he grazed his teeth against Harry's shaft, he sucked on the head briefly before pulling off with an obnoxious pop and a cheeky smile. Louis crawled up to Harry’s mouth to give him a ‘hello, i love you, now lets fuck’ kiss which involved a lot of tongue and a bit of teeth clashing here and there. Harry pulled back from the heated kiss, “Baby are we really doing this?” Harry whispered, his hands on Louis’ cheeks, “The other boys, what if they hear again! Do you remember how mad Liam was-” Louis cut him off with a small peck on the lips, 

“We've done it before Harry, and Liam probably just felt embarrassed that he wanted to get off to my sexy moans” Louis snickered “and plus babe,” Louis attached his lips to Harry’s neck again “I’ve never needed you so bad”. Harry rolled Louis to the side and shimmied out of his boxers now, god Louis knew exactly what to say to get Harry's cock throbbing. 

Harry rolled Louis over so he was on his stomach and pulled his little boxers down to reveal his delicious ass. Harry was infatuated with it, out of his favourite things about Louis, his bum was definitely in the top three, it was just so round and perky and not to mention that there were no tan lines in sight, Louis' ass was just as golden and brown as the rest of him, Harry smiled to himself as he grabbed a cheek in his hand knowing this ass was all his. “Don't just look at it all day, Harry please” Louis whined desperately, turning around to meet Harry's eyes. No matter how risky their sex became, who was Harry to deny Louis what he needed? He reached to retrieve the bottle of lube which was shoved between the wall and the mattress, and poured a generous amount on his fingers, circling Louis’ hole a few times before slipping his middle finger into the knuckle causing Louis to inhale sharply and slap a hand over his mouth. Harry let his finger glide in and out a few times before adding another and then another, he let his fingertips brush over Louis’ prostate which forced a silent whine from the smaller boy, his walls tightening around Harry's fingers. He fucked Louis on his fingers a few more times until he was confident that Louis was prepped enough, Harry flipped Louis onto his back again and nudged his cock at Louis’ entrance. 

Poor Louis was known for being loud, he simply couldn't contain it and all the other boys were well aware of it, after many hotel rooms next to each other the rest of the boys had heard enough to know exactly how loud he was and how much he wanted Harry to ‘keep going’ and ‘fuck him harder’, so you can imagine what a hard time Louis was having keeping it down. He let out the occasional breathy moan but he was pretty proud of himself for not crying out yet, even though there were deep teeth marks on his small fingers. Harry looked Louis in the eyes and Louis nodded in response, knowing that Harry was asking him if he was ready and holy shit he was. Louis grasped the bedsheets tightly in his tiny fists bracing himself for Harry's big cock to finally be in him. Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and thrusted in slowly, moaning softly at Louis’ warm hole embracing his dick, god Louis was always so fucking tight. Harry moved back up to Louis' head and propped himself up on his elbows, his lips connecting with Louis’ again while he slowly fucked his cock in and out of Louis’ body. Harry pulled all the way out and thrusted back in again causing Louis to bite down on Harry’s bottom lip as Harry’s cock brushed against his prostate, Louis let out a tiny cry and bucked his own dick up against Harry’s body, desperate for some sort of friction on his dick but he failed to find any. Louis' eyes pleaded with Harry's begging his lover to give his swollen cock some attention. Harry grabbed Louis' cock and swiped some of Louis' precum over his palm to use as lube and started pumping Louis’ dick in time with his thrusts. Harry began to pick up speed, the sound of skin on skin filling the bunk.

Louis prayed that nobody else was awake but he was so turned on by the thought of getting caught by the other guys that he really didn’t care anymore. He let out a few soft moans directly into Harry’s ear as he arched his back into Harry, his dick gently rubbing against Harry's lower stomach. 

it didn't take long for Louis to near his climax, he felt the familiar seed building in his lower stomach as Harry seemed to thrust impossibly deeper yet again. Louis was so close to letting go and just crying out with euphoria when Harry nudged his prostate just right which caused Louis to bite down on Harry’s shoulder as a means to keep himself from actually screaming with pleasure as ribbons of cum spurted out of his dick and onto his and Harry’s stomachs. With Louis’ walls constricting around his cock Harry grinded his hips deep into Louis and came with a quiet groan, he looked down at his ruined boyfriend below him, Louis hair was stuck to his forehead and his cheeks were wet from tears. Harry gave him a kiss on the forehead before flopping down next to him. Louis scrunched his nose up as he felt Harry’s hot cum trickle out of his hole, pulling the blanket up around them both Louis laid his head on Harry’s chest to examine where he bit him, there were a few drops of blood but it was no big deal, Louis knew how Harry liked to be marked up. He buried his sweaty forehead into Harry's neck while Harry gave him a few pecks on the top of the head. “How mad do you think the boys will be?” Louis whispered against Harry's skin.

“You really think they heard?” Harry replied, proud of himself for staying as quiet as he did. 

“Come on Harry, they always manage to hear somehow,” Louis shrugged “sometimes I think I they wake up on purpose to catch us”

“Don't be ridiculous, Lou, now get some sleep, we have a show tomorrow”. As Harry and Louis cuddled up together a voice came from the bunk opposite theirs

“Nice try guys” Zayn sighed, Louis whined knowing there would be hell to pay in the morning. 


End file.
